Dr. Wucherpfennig has provided scientific and administrative leadership for this PPG since 1999, and this effort has been productive as evidenced by the large number of collaborative publications, many of which have been in high-impact journals. He will continue to closely interact with all members ofthe team to foster collaboration and identify new scientific opportunities. Dr. Wucherpfennig will organize regular formal scientific meetings at which recent progress will be presented and new opportunities for collaboration will be discussed. All project leaders work in the Boston area, Drs. Wucherpfennig, Turtey and Kuchroo on the Harvard Medical School (HMS) campus, and Dr. Love at the Koch Institute of MIT. Drs. Turley and Wucherpfennig are neighbors at the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute, and Drs. Kuchroo, Turtey and Wucherpfennig frequently meet at seminars and as part of the Program for Immunology at HMS. Drs. Kuchroo and Wucherpfennig also jointly teach an annual quarter course on Autoimmunity' for graduate students (since 1999). These frequent interactions foster dialogue and collaboration. In addition. Dr. Wucherpfennig will organize annual meetings with the Scientific Advisory Board (SAB) at which each project leader will present recent progress and discuss directions for the coming year. All members of our SAB work at HMS, and we will therefore also have many opportunities to consult them on an informal basis. Dr. Wucherpfennig will also continue to be in charge of all administrative aspects and will be assisted by this administrator and Dana-Farber grants and financial management specialists.